Keep Away From EverRealm Academy!
Keep Away From EverRealm Academy! is the 53rd episode of Season 36. Summary When Kwazii hears that Sofia is going to the EverRealm Academy with her sister Amber instead of Disney Junior Elementary School, he fears that she might forget about him and the Disney Junior Club, not have any adventures with them if she is studying to be an advisor, and worse, not make new magical creature power discs for him and Captain Jake’s power suits, so he decides to keep her from going to her new school by traveling back in time to stop Amber from making her choice for Sofia. Plot The episode begins with each and every member of the Disney Junior Club preparing for their first day of school, while at Disney Junior Elementary School, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Sheriff Callie are preparing their classes for their old and new students. Kwazii can’t wait to see his friends again, especially his princess friend, Sofia. He looks forward to see her in his class again, and he hopes that she’ll like the new pirate lessons he’ll be teaching her and the rest of the new Pirate-ology class students. After he is all set, Kwazii looks around the Pirate-ology Class, all clean and sparkly, and ready for the new and old students coming in tomorrow. At the Octopod, Kwazii was calling his friends if they were ready for the first day of school tomorrow as Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, Dylan, and Doc replied with excitement that they are, but Kwazii noticed that Sofia didn't respond and he asks her what was wrong. Taking a deep breath and exhaling out softly, Sofia confesses that she is going to EverRealm Academy with her sister, Amber, much to her friends' shock, but even to Kwazii's, just as Cubby asks Sofia what EverRealm Academy is, and she explains that it's a school where prince and princesses go to study to be kings, queens, or advisors. Although his friends think that school sounds cool, Kwazii frowned with worry just as Sofia noticed and assures him that she'll still come visit Disney Junior Elementary School if her parents let her. Then after he and his friends ended their calls, Kwazii was devastated about Sofia going to a new school, and it was all her sister, Princess Amber's fault! Couldn't she see that this is not what Sofia wanted?! She can be so selfish sometimes, and now, Kwazii thought, Sofia is going to forget about him and the rest of the Disney Junior Club, or worse, not make any magical creature power discs or any other invention for him and Captain Jake on their magical creature adventures! Unless, Kwazii goes back in time to stop that from happening. Using his time traveling power, Kwazii travels to the time of the Royal School Fair at Royal Prep, where all the students are choosing which school they want to go to when the graduate. Just to make sure that no one sees him, Kwazii makes himself invisible and off he goes to find Sofia or Amber, before the choice was made. He hides behind a tent and then another, and another, until he spots Sofia running away after she decided that she couldn’t find the right school for her, then Kwazii gasped when he saw that she dropped her tablet. Just then, Amber appears, and she was about to pick up her sister’s tablet when Kwazii quickly used his time freezing power to stop her and Amber was frozen, with her fingers hovering above Sofia’s tablet, while everyone else stopped in time. With his super speed, Kwazii quickly grabs the tablet and holding it up, he sends it smashing into the ground, as it was broken into pieces. Now Sofia won't have to go to her new school and forget about Kwazii and the DJC, much to his delight, as he teleports back to the present and everything started moving again when time became unfrozen. Amber then had a confused look on her face, then she was shocked to see that Sofia's tablet had been broken to pieces and thought that it slipped right off her hands before she can write down EverRealm Academy on it! Back in the present, Kwazii was standing proudly at his job well done just when he got a call from Sofia. Wondering what she wants, Kwazii picks up his iDisney and answers the call, just to see her face not looking happy on the screen as Kwazii asks her what’s wrong. Sofia explains to him that her parents just told her that strangely, she’s not going to EverRealm Academy, and with some suspicion dripping in her voice, she asks Kwazii if he has something to do with it, as he nervously gulps down a lump in his throat and laughs nervously. Maybe changing time wasn’t such a good idea, he thought, just as Sofia adds that she would like for him to have a little talk with. Kwazii then bit his lower lip and groaned, feeling guilt bubble up in his stomach. When he arrived at the castle, Sofia and Amber are seen waiting for him and some answers just as he approached them and Kwazii tries to remain calm when Sofia spoke to him. Finally with a heavy sigh, Kwazii admits that he did change the past as Sofia asked him why and he explains to her that if she went to EverRealm Academy with Amber, then she might forget about him and the rest of the Disney Junior Club. Sofia tells Kwazii that that’s not true just as Amber agrees and before realizing it, she mentioned about the time she picked her favorite school for her sister, which had Kwazii shocked and then shook daggers at Amber, who was beginning to cower. Then before Sofia could stop the pirate cat from blowing a short fuse, Kwazii glowered at Amber and then shouts angrily for choosing EverRealm Academy for Sofia when she should’ve let her choose her own school instead, but being at EverRealm Academy just won’t suit her since she already has other things to work on, like being a StoryKeeper of the Secret Library and continuing her training of becoming a Protector. Amber tried to reply and Sofia was trying to pull Kwazii away, but he just kept on yelling at the princess as he clutched his paws into fists and retorts to Amber that if she can’t let Sofia make her own choice and be okay with it, then maybe, (without realizing what he was going to snap out next) she can’t be the queen of Enchanica after all, as Kwazii curtly calls Amber selfish, which hurts her feelings as she began to cry and run back into the castle. After Amber went back into the castle, it was now Sofia’s turn to glare at Kwazii as she asked him angrily what he was thinking as Kwazii said to her that he was just doing what’s best for her. But Sofia says to him that none of this would’ve happened if he hadn’t snapped at Amber like that just because she chose EverRealm Academy for her, as Kwazii said snarkily “Yeah right!” and then adds that Amber should know that her sister has enough on her plate and she can’t bite off more than she could chew, and just because Amber is going to EverRealm Academy, doesn’t mean Sofia has to either, as he huffs and crosses his arms while not looking at Sofia in the eye. Hearing what Kwazii said made Sofia realize that maybe he might be right, but still, it wouldn’t be right for him to just go back in time and change the past just because he doesn’t want her to leave him and the rest of their DJC friends. Now Kwazii was starting to feel ashamed and Sofia says to him that if he asks her, he’s the one being selfish as Sofia walked back to the castle to find Amber and comfort her before Kwazii could say something, but she already went in, and he suddenly felt like a complete idiot as he sulkily walked back to Starlight Beach. That evening, Sofia was already in her nightgown but feeling bad about getting angry at Kwazii for changing the past, not even Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whaughtnut could cheer her up. Just then, Miranda opens the door and enters her daughter's room to ask her if everything's alright after hearing what happened today with the pirate cat and Amber having a big fight about Sofia not going to her new school with her. Facing her mother, Sofia replies that nothing was okay today. Powers that Kwazii uses *Time Traveling *Reversing Time *Freezing Time *Invisibility *Super Speed Characters * Trivia * The Royal School Fair from Sofia the First is mentioned in this episode. * Since Kwazii went back to change the past again, only with Sofia and Amber who came along this time, Sofia gets to go to Corinthian Sports School instead. * Sofia goes to Corinthian Sports School on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, and Disney Junior Elementary School on Thursday and Fridays every week. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 36